LOS JUEGOS NUNCA TERMINAN
by Isi Dixon de Mellark
Summary: KATNISS EVERDEEN GANO LOS 70 JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE, ELLA HA PERDIDO A TODA SU FAMILIA EXCEPTO A SU HERMANO MENOR, PARA LA 74 EDICION DE LOS JUEGOS ELLA NO ESPERABA NADA MAS QUE SER MENTORA, PERO EL PRESIDENTE SNOW TENIA OTROS PLANES
1. Chapter 1

LOS JUEGOS NUNCA TERMINAN

DISCLAIMER:

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YO LOS TOME PRESTADOS PARA HACER FUNCIONAR ESTA LOCA IDEA QUE TENGO EN MI CABEZA DESDE QUE ESTUVE TODA LA NOCHE SIN DORMIR LEYENDOME LOS 3 LIBROS DE LA SAGA, ES UN CROSSOVER CON LA BRUJULA DORADA PORQUE DECIDI DARLE A KATNISS UN DAIMONION PERO NO APARECERAN NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES.

SUMARY:

KATNISS EVERDEEN GANO LOS 70 JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE, ELLA HA PERDIDO A TODA SU FAMILIA EXCEPTO A SU HERMANO MENOR, PARA LA 74 EDICION DE LOS JUEGOS ELLA NO ESPERABA NADA MAS QUE SER MENTORA, PERO EL PRESIDENTE SNOW TENIA OTROS PLANES

Chapter 1:

Camino por mi casa en la aldea de los vencedores gis esta en mi hombro, convertido en mariposa. Acabo de llegar de un concierto que di en el capitolio, blaize estará en el jardín de niños, la casa se siente tan vacia sin el, paso por su habitación y encuentro sus soldaditos de juguete en el piso, los recojo y los pongo en la repisa donde guarda sus juguetes encima de su cama.

Bien debería comenzar por el principio, Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen tengo 16 años soy mejor conocida como la vencedora mas joven de los juegos del hambre, gis es mi daimonion, solo 2 personas de cada distrito tienen daimonion pero de los 12 que quedamos solo el mio sigue cambiando de forma y siempre lo hará desde lo que paso cuando tenia 10 años:

RECUERDO:

_Estoy en la estación, en la habitación que comparto con mi compañero de distrito flynn, estoy jugando con gis conversando sobre lo que ha sido la comidilla de todos los niños desde hace dos semanas:_

_Dicen que estamos aquí porque somos especiales, porque tenemos daimonion que son una representación animal de nuestra alma, que solo un niño y una niña de cada distrito lo tienen. Lo que pasa es que han desaparecido casi la mitad de los niños que estaban aquí han desaparecido los niños del 2,4,6,8,10 y las niñas del 1,3,5,7,9,11 y no los han vuelto a ver, dicen que ahora flynn desaparecerá._

_-Estoy harto- dijo flynn entrando dando un portazo._

_-¿Qué pasa?- le dije mientras el se sentaba en mi cama._

_-Todos me andan diciendo que desapareceré mañana- me dijo._

_-Tranquilo, si desapareces yo te buscare, nos lo prometimos cuando entramos a la estación- le dije._

_-Si lo se- sonó la campana anunciando la hora de dormir nos acostamos y a los pocos minutos me quede dormida._

_A la mañana siguiente me desperté y flynn y yo fuimos al comedor estábamos en silencio, pero todos sabíamos porque, flynn y yo éramos los únicos que quedábamos que éramos del mismo distrito y para los demás era difícil haber perdido a su compañero._

_-Flynn Myers- dijo una de las enfermeras._

_-si- dijo flynn con un hilo de voz._

_-acompáñanos – dijo la enfermera, flynn se paro y fue hacia ella y desaparecieron por la puerta de atrás._

_Habían pasado 2 horas desde que flynn se fue y estaba muy preocupada:_

_-vamos a buscarlos- dijo gis. Se convirtió en gato montes y se puso a mi lado. _

_-pero no podemos salir a esta hora de la habitación- le dije, lo que dije era verdad en cuanto entramos a la estación nos dejaron bien claro que de las 15:00 a las 17:00 y de las 19:30 hasta el otro día no podíamos salir de la habitación._

_-le prometimos a flynn que lo ayudaríamos- me dijo._

_-OK, eres un manipulador- le dije parándome de mi cama._

_-aprendí de la mejor- me dijo._

_Sin hacer ruido gis y yo salimos de la habitación. El pasillo de las habitaciones era uno largo y angosto, la entrada estaba a la derecha y de ahí empezaban las habitaciones en orden la primera puerta distrito 1, la que estaba enfrente 2 y así sucesivamente, nuestra habitación estaba al lado del pasillo que llevaba a el comedor, gimnasio y todos los lugares a los que se les tenia "permitido" entrar. Eso estaba hacia el lado derecho, al lado izquierdo estaban los laboratorios estaba terminantemente prohibido que entráramos allí._

_Fuimos hacia el lado izquierdo entre en la primera puerta a la izquierda ahí había una habitación muy lujosa._

_-si que se da buena vida el que duerme aquí no gis- le susurre._

_-vamos salgamos de aquí- cerré la puerta con cuidado y fuimos hacia la siguiente habitación esta era muy extraña tenia 24 jaulas de vidrio, 12 al lado derecho y 12 al lado izquierdo. 6 de cada lado tenían escrito nombres, al leerlos comprobé que se trataban de los nombres de los niños que habían desaparecido, del lado que estaban los nombres de los niños me quede petrificada al notar que la doceava puerta tenia escrito flynn Myers. Mientras estaba a punto de salir de allí escuche pasos aproximándose hacia donde yo me encontraba, corrí y me escondí en una mesa que se hallaba al lado de la puerta pegada a la pared, abrieron la puerta 2 enfermeras iban conversando y escuche parte de la conversación:_

_-Así que esta es la última prueba que se hace con el antiguo procedimiento- dijo una de ellas._

_-si, si no logramos mantener vivo al niño después de la "incisión", los doctores están de acuerdo con que empecemos de inmediato con la segunda técnica que tenemos planeada- dijo la otra._

_Salieron y Salí de mi escondite pegue mi oído a la puerta y espere hasta que oí una puerta cerrándose._

_-de que estarán hablando- pregunte a gis antes de salir._

_-no lo se pero se que la "incisión" no es algo bueno debemos salvar a flynn-dijo el._

_Salí de allí y decidí continuar con las 2 puertas que quedaban a las 19:30 ya que las enfermeras a las 16:30 revisaban nuestras habitaciones para comprobar que siguiéramos allí._

_Mientras pasaba frente a la ultima puerta camino a mi habitación algo nos detuvo en seco un grito, al escucharlos sabia perfectamente a quien le pertenecía esa voz, Era Flynn._

_-flynn!- grite. Fui hacia la puerta mientras desesperadamente la empujaba escuchaba gritos llamándome:_

_-¡Katniss! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Katniss!- Gis se convirtió en León y empujo la puerta, pero nada podía prepararme para lo que encontraría allí:_

_Era un tipo de laboratorio allí se encontraban todos los doctores y las enfermeras, pero además de ellos se encontraban 5 personas más: la familia mellark, como olvidarlos miles de veces que había ido con mi padre a venderle una de las ardillas que cazaba en el bosque al sr Mellark, peeta su hijo menor iba en mi clase. Pero desvié mi mirada hacia el centro de la habitación había un tipo de jaula con una guillotina al medio que parecía echar chispas mientras bajaba, pero lo que me dejo sin aliento fue que a un lado estaba flynn y al otro su daimonion._

_-¡No! ¿Que hacen?- grite, todos se voltearon sorprendidos mientras yo corría hacia la guillotina, pero ya era demasiado tarde la guillotina llego a su fin antes de que pudiera sacar a flynn de allí. Abrí la puerta de vidrio y saque a flynn de allí mientras gis sacaba a su daimonion, era demasiado tarde flynn estaba muy pálido y su daimonion parecía un fantasma._

_-flynn! Flynn!- le gritaba mientras lo sacudía, pero el no parecía escucharme solo no paraba de repetir el nombre de su daimonion, sentí dos brazos rodearme y me alejaban de el._

_El hombre que estaba detrás de mí en un momento de descuido acerco su mano a mi boca y lo mordí para que me soltara, corrí de nuevo hacia flynn le tome la cara entre mis manos y le mire a los ojos:_

_-flynn mírame, soy Katniss, por favor mírame – le dije con lagrimas en los ojos._

_Como si hubieran encendido un interruptor dentro de el, abrió los ojos- Katniss…- dijo en un susurro._

_-si soy yo flynn, por favor quédate conmigo- le dije._

_-Katniss… te quiero- me dijo y cerró los ojos._

_-no, no… por favor flynn no me abandones por favor- le dije mientras lo sacudía, era demasiado tarde su daimonion desapareció en una nube de polvo dorado._

_-hagan la nueva técnica con la niña, sabe demasiado- escuche la voz de uno de los doctores detrás de mi._

_Esta vez 2 doctores me tomaron de atrás alejándome de flynn, gis estaba por convertirse en cualquier animal con tal de defenderme, pero uno de ellos lo tomo con las manos y le apretó el pecho, la sensación que tuve fue horrible era como si te hubiesen cortado el aire y te apretaran el corazón, me metieron en una de las partes de la guillotina y a gis en la otra. En cuanto lo soltaron empecé a golpear las paredes de vidrio._

_Uno de ellos presiono un botón y la guillotina empezó a bajar, me dirigí hacia mi última esperanza:_

_-¡por favor ayúdenme!- les grite a la familia mellark._

_Ellos no me hicieron caso, pero juraría que vi al señor mellark y a peeta flaquear con sus brazos, pero con una mirada de la señora mellark sabia que era imposible que me ayudaran._

_-¡AYUDENME!- grite lo mas fuerte que pude con la esperanza que uno de los chicos de los otros distritos me oyeran-¡AYUDA!- grite de nuevo_

_-¡AYUDEN…- comencé a gritar, la guillotina estaba a punto de tocar el fin cuando sentí como un clic dentro de mi que hizo que mi voz se detuviera._

_-ahora- dijo uno de los doctores y el que estaba al lado del botón lo oprimió y la guillotina paro, lo ultimo que vi antes de perder la conciencia fue los ojos azules de peeta mellark mirándome._

_Escuche pasos acercándose, y de golpe me vinieron los recuerdos de lo que paso "no, no, me despertare y flynn estará __en la cama de al lado igual que siempre" abrí los ojos__ aun cubierta por las sabanas y de inmediato me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien esa no era mi cama, palpe con el brazo en busca de gis, estaba a mi lado, me incorpore y lo tome entre mis brazos:_

_-gis- susurre._

_-Katniss ¿Dónde estamos?- me pregunto._

_Me levante de un salto de la cama, estaba en medio de una habitación blanca, había un espejo en la pared que la cubría casi entera__**(n: uno de esos espejos unidireccionales por los que de un lado se ve a través como un vidrio pero de la otra vez tu reflejo)**__a mi lado derecho había una puerta, fui hacia ella y la empuje, no abría, empuje de nuevo y de nuevo pero la maldita puerta no se abrió, fui hacia la cama y me senté, de cara al espejo, estaba enojada conmigo por no poder ayudar a flynn, abrí los ojos y lo que vi me maravillo al mismo tiempo que me horrorizo. Mis ojos ya no eran grises, ni de ningún otro color, parecía que había fuego dentro de ellos, me aterrorice y el fuego pareció hacerse mas grande aun._

_-Katniss, relájate- me dijo gis al oído._

_Le hice caso y el fuego empezó a apagarse hasta que quedo el gris de mis ojos, igual que siempre. Abrieron la puerta: era la familia mellark._

_-nos vamos- dijo la señora mellark._

_Quería saber adonde, pero no hablaría con una persona aquí menos con ellos, ellos fueron los que convencieron a nuestros padres de que fuéramos a la estación, si no fuera por ellos flynn aun estaría vivo. Me pare y espere a que caminaran para salir de aquí, pasamos por mi antigua habitación, la verdad que lo único que había llevado fue un collar que me dio mi madre cuando me iba a ir a la estación, me prepare mentalmente para lo que sabia que podía derrumbarme en cuanto lo viera, abrí la puerta y fui hacia el velador que había entre las 2 camas, sabia lo que encontraría allí, ahí se encontraba en collar de mi madre y al lado de el una insignia del sinsajo. Flynn la había traído de su casa. Sin saber bien lo que hacia mi mano se cerró en torno a las 2 cosas, cerré el cajón y camine hacia el tren que me llevaría a casa._

_FIN RECUERDO_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Habían pasado 6 años desde eso, eso no cambio mi vida como debió haber hecho, no me malentiendan aun extraño a flynn el fue y siempre será mi mejor amigo, yo esperaba que gis tomara su forma definitiva en mi cumpleaños numero 11 como lo han hecho los de los demás, pero lo que paso me confirmo que la "incisión" había funcionado, gis siguió cambiando de forma, igual que mis ojos, eso fue mas fácil de entender, cuando me enojaba o me estresaba se volvían fuego, solo con respirar y calmarme volvían a su color natural, cualquiera que supiera lo que me había pasado diría que es suficiente sufrimiento para una sola vida pero para mi solo había sido el comienzo no voy a decir que mi vida siempre fue triste porque un rayito de felicidad atravesó mi vida antes de que todo empeorara:

RECUERDO:

_Tengo 12 años aun faltan 3 meses para mi primera cosecha, estoy con Prim en la sala de nuestra casa en la veta, mama y papa acaban de llegar y nos llevan a la mesa y nos sientan:_

_-niñas, ustedes 2 saben que las queremos muchos y siempre será igual pase lo que pase- dijo mi padre._

_-si, ¿papa que pasa?- le dije._

_-dentro de 7 meses alguien mas se unirá a nuestra familia- dijo- van a tener un hermanito- nos dijo._

_-un ¿hermanito?- mis ojos y los de Prim se iluminaron al mismo tiempo_

_FIN RECUERDO_

_Todo, iba muy bien hasta mi primera cosecha:_

_RECUERDO:_

_-vamos, es tu primera cosecha, no pasara nada- me dijo mi padre._

_Llegamos al centro donde estaban las pantallas, effie trinket ya estaba allí con un raro traje celeste brillante y una peluca naranja._

_-__¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!-_

_-¡las damas primero!- se acerca a la urna de cristal con el nombre de las chicas mete la mano y saca un trozo de papel:_

_-Katniss Everdeen!-_

_FIN RECUERDO _

Ya lo se es muy corto pero estoy sin inspiración les prometo que la próxima semana les subo un capitulo extra largo ¿rewiew?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RECUERDO:

_Sentí mi corazón encogerse mientras caminaba hacia el estrado, me pare al lado izquierdo de effie con gis en mi hombro convertido en hurón._

_-Vaya, vaya así que nuestro tributo femenino tiene daimonion-dijo effie con ese acento afectado del capitolio._

_-Bueno ¡ahora viene el tributo masculino!- se dirigió a la vasija con los nombres de los chicos:_

_-¡Cory Prout!- dijo con entusiasmo._

_Un chico rubio de contextura delgada de unos 17 años camino lentamente hacia el estrado posicionándose a mi lado derecho._

_El alcalde empieza a leer el largo y aburrido Tratado de la Traición, como hace todos los años en este momento (es obligatorio), pero no escucho ni una palabra _

_El alcalde termina de leer el lúgubre Tratado de la Traición, y nos indica a Cory y a mí que nos demos la mano. _

_Nos volvemos para mirar a la multitud, mientras suena el himno de Panem._

_En cuanto termina el himno nos ponen bajo custodia y nos llevan al edificio de justicia._

_Una vez dentro, me conducen a una sala y me dejan sola. Es el sitio más lujoso en el que he estado, tiene gruesas alfombras de pelo, y sofá y sillones de terciopelo. Sé que es terciopelo porque mi madre tiene un vestido con un cuello de esa cosa. Cuando me siento en el sofá, no puedo evitar acariciar la tela una y otra vez; me ayuda a calmarme mientras intento prepararme para la hora que me espera. Ése es el tiempo que se les concede a los tributos para despedirse de sus seres queridos._

_Primero entran mi madre y prim, prim esta llorando corre hacia mi y me abraza, mi madre nos abraza a las dos._

_-¿Y papa?- le pregunto a mi madre._

_-quiere entrar solo, tiene algo importante que decirte- me dijo mirándome con los ojos rojos._

_-Las quiero mucho- les dije abrazándolas- y a ti también pequeño- dije acariciando el vientre apenas visible de mi madre._

_-Intenta ganar- dijo prim._

_-Lo hare, te lo prometo- le digo._

_Después aparece el agente de la paz para decirnos que se ha _

_acabado el tiempo, nos abrazamos tan fuerte que duele y lo único que se me ocurre es:_

_-Cuídense, las quiero a las dos- salen de la sala y de nuevo me encuentro sola._

_Se vuelve a abrir la puerta por la que aparece mi padre._

_-tranquila, shhh, tranquila- me dice cuando se acerca a mi y me abraza._

_-ahora dime mientras estuvimos en la plaza y durante el camino aquí ¿gis cambio de forma?- me dijo._

_-no, se mantuvo siempre en forma de hurón- le dije._

_-bien, escúchame nadie además de tu madre, prim y yo sabemos que cambia de forma, mientras estés en el capitolio que se mantenga en forma de hurón, esa será una ventaja para ti los demás tributos no lo verán venir y eso será una ventaja- me dijo._

_-¿y a Haymitch?- le pregunte._

_-solo si esta sobrio, porque si anda borracho podría decírselo a cualquiera y todo se rebelaría, escúchame Katniss eres fuerte si hay un arco en la arena has que gis lo atrape y ocúpalo con inteligencia- me dijo mirándome a los ojos y me abrazo._

_-tranquila mi niña te quiero mucho, no lo olvides-_

_-también te quiero- le dije abrazándolo aun mas fuerte que me llegaban a doler los brazos._

_-Y Katniss no dejes que ellos te cambien sigue siendo tu misma sin importar lo que pase-_

_-esta bien papa- me beso la frente y entro el agente de la paz avisando que se había acabado el tiempo._

_FIN RECUERDO_

Si ya se que llevo desaparecida mucho tiempo es que mis profesores sin vida decidieron ponernos pruebas todos los dias pero ahora tengo dos semanas de vacaciones⃰ ⃰⃰⃰insertar grito de felicidad⃰⃰⃰⃰⃰⃰⃰⃰⃰⃰⃰⃰ asi que voy a intentar darles mas capítulos ¿rewiev? =)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: RECUERDOS: el tren.

RECUERDO:

_Después de la despedida nos llevan en un auto a la estación del tren donde nos están esperando mas fotógrafos, no intento esconder que he llorado si me voy a hacer la débil debo hacerlo bien._

_Entramos al vagón y me quedo anonada, es muy hermoso: tiene una araña de cristal en el techo y una mesa larga llena de comida._

_Effie nos lleva a nuestras habitaciones (que también son muy lujosas) y me acuesto en la gran cama, me aseguro que la puerta esta bien cerrada y gis cambia de forma a un osezno (su forma favorita para dormir) y se acuesta en una de las almohadas a mi lado y me quedo profundamente dormida…._

_Me despiertan unos golpes en la puerta, despierto a gis y el se vuelve a transformar en hurón y saco el seguro y abro la puerta:_

_-Hay, Katniss querida que bueno que abriste estaba a punto de llamar a un avox para que me abriera la puerta-dijo sonriendo._

_-Lo siento, Effie estaba durmiendo- le dije, gis corrió hacia mi y se encaramo en mi cuello._

_-¿Puedo?- pregunto Effie señalando a gis._

_-Si claro-_

_Se acerco y le acaricio la cabeza – Muy hermoso ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto._

_-Gisalion- _

_-Bien, mejor anda a cambiarte y ve al comedor a comer querida- dijo dando saltitos._

_-Voy en un minuto- entre de nuevo en la habitación y saque una camiseta verde y unos pantalones negros y me los puse, me hice de nuevo mi trenza y fui al comedor._

_Allí ya se encontraban Cory y Effie sentados en la mesa ya empezando a comer._

_-¿Y Haymitch?- pregunte al sentarme al lado de Effie._

_-La última vez que lo vi dijo que iba a su habitación- dijo Cory_

_-Déjame adivinar lo que le va a hacer compañía es una botella de ¿vodka o whisky?- le pregunte. Y los dos estallamos en carcajadas._

_-creo que esta vez eran las dos- dijo_

_-No creo que sea un tema para que se rían, recuerden que su mentor va a ser el único contacto que tengan con el mundo exterior, ¡Haymitch puede ser su diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!- dijo Effie._

_En ese exacto momento entro Haymitch llevando consigo un olor a alcohol:_

_-¿Me perdí la cena?- dijo y vomito de nuevo, Cory y yo empezamos a reírnos de nuevo._

_-¡No se rían!- dijo Effie o mas bien nos grito paso al lado de Haymitch rodeando el charco de vomito._

_Cory y yo nos miramos y sin decir una palabra nos levantamos y fuimos hacia Haymitch, lo levantamos y lo llevamos a su habitación:_

_-Creo que hay que ducharlo- dijo Cory._

_-Te ayudo- le dije de inmediato._

_-Si quieres lo puedo hacer solo no creo que quieras traumarte de por vida- me dijo._

_Analizándolo de este modo lo pensé de nuevo y creo que hice una mueca porque Cory ahogo una carcajada en su brazo._

_-Esta bien, espero que tu no te traumatices tanto- le dije cerrando la puerta tras de mi._

_Fui a mi habitación y busque en los cajones un pijama, encontré uno y me lo puse, asegure de nuevo la puerta, y gis se volvió a transformar en osezno, busque la ropa con la que me había cambiado y lo encontré el broche de sinsajo de Flynn lo guarde en el cajón de al lado de mi cama y me sumí en un profundo sueño…_

_De nuevo lo que me despertó fue Effie diciendo que era un día muy muy muy importante._

_Me cambie y me puse la misma ropa que había usado ayer, gis se volvió a convertir en hurón y nos dirigimos al comedor._

_Ahí se encontraba solo Cory y Effie de nuevo me senté en el mismo puesto que ayer (al lado de Effie y enfrente de Cory) y tome un panecillo._

_Haymitch entro a los 10 minutos esta vez no se tambaleaba, pero igual hedía ese olor a alcohol._

_-Así… que ¿no vas a darnos ningún consejo?- dijo Cory._

_-Quieres un consejo: sigue vivo- dijo Haymitch y empezó a reírse._

_Se acerco al vaso de agua y saco una petaca y le echo un líquido que aunque no supiera exactamente que era, es seguro que era algún tipo de alcohol._

_-No nos vas a enseñar nada- dije._

_El ni siquiera me respondió y acerco su mano al vaso, me enoje y tome el cuchillo de mantequilla y lo clave entre su mano y el vaso._

_-¿Acaso tengo un par de luchadores este año?- dijo Haymitch._

_Nos hizo pararnos y nos evaluó, nos vio los brazos, la altura, etc., etc. _

_-Bueno y tu ¿puedes hacer algo con ese cuchillo además de clavarlo en la mesa?- me pregunto._

_Tome el cuchillo y lo lance contra la pared dándole en medio de dos paneles._

_-OK, hare un trato con ustedes, si no interfieren con mi bebida, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudarles- dijo Haymitch._

_-Trato- dijo Cory._

_-Bien entonces, vayamos a ver las otras cosechas- nos levantamos y fuimos a un salón donde había una gran televisión y varios sillones._

_-¿A quien le tocaba este año?- dijo Haymitch._

_-Al distrito 8, mujer- le respondí, hace 8 años se decreto que cada año iría un antiguo vencedor a los juegos, un hombre primero después una mujer._**(n. hagan cuentas para ver a quien le toca en los 74 juegos)**

_Empezó con la cosecha del distrito 1 y haci hasta la del 12, solo se me quedaron algunas personas gravadas: los del 1, 2, 4, 8 y 11. En el 11 salió elegida una niña de mi edad también._

_-Así que le toco a Teya este año- dijo Effie- lastima era muy divertida-_

_-Ya estamos llegando al Capitolio- dijo Haymitch._

_Era cierto, no me había dado cuenta que estábamos bajo tierra y cuando salimos del túnel, había una multitud de personas en la plataforma, ni Cory ni yo nos pusimos cerca de la ventana y esperamos hasta que llegamos a la estación._

_-¿Algún consejo ahora?- dijo Cory._

_-No importa que hagan, no se quejen con sus estilistas, suerte- dijo, mientras venían unos agentes de la paz y nos llevaron al centro._

_FIN RECUERDO_

_**Que les parecio, no me maten pliss talvez en unos dias suba otro, ¿me merezco un rewiev? =) **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: RECUERDOS: el centro y la presentación.

RECUERDO:

_Zas, zas así suena cuando Venia una mujer con la piel color verde, me arranca los pelos de las cejas, aunque duele un huevo sigo el consejo de Haymitch y no me quejo. Flavius un hombre con tirabuzones naranja me lava el pelo y Octavia una mujer con la piel rosa me mete en un baño que me quita como tres capas de piel, por lo menos ellos saben que no tienen que tocar a gis, que no importa si se baña en lodo su pelo sigue igual de brilloso y suave._

_Me dejan en una camilla y me pongo la bata que me han dejado vestir de vez en cuando, espero acostada a Cinna que es mi estilista. Se abren las puertas del ascensor y aparece un chico de apenas unos 20 años, el me parece muy normal para ser del Capitolio solo tiene una mascara de ojos color dorado._

_-Me llamo Cinna- dijo ayudándome a sentarme, gis que estaba sobre una mesa a mi lado corrió y se subió a mi hombro._

_-Ven para que conversemos- me tendió la mano y me guio a un salón donde hay dos sillones. Cinna apretó un botón y apareció la comida:_ _pollo y gajos de naranja cocinados en una salsa de nata sobre un lecho de granos blancos perlados, guisantes y cebollas diminutos, y panecillos en forma de flor; de postre hay un pudin de color miel._

_-Mi compañera Portia, la estilista de tu compañero de distrito Cory, y yo pensamos que el tema de minero esta muy trillado, así que nos concentraremos en la base: el carbón. Y que hace el carbón, se quema y a veces llega a explotar- dijo calmadamente- ¿No les dan miedo las explosiones verdad?- _

_Horas después estoy vestida con un traje negro, con vidrios para reflejar la "explosión", gis esta alrededor de mis hombros como lo indico Cinna y cuando llegamos al establo ahí se encuentran Cory con un traje igual al mio y Portia._

_-Les recuerdo no van a explotar de verdad, tiraremos fuego sintético y la explosión se reflejara en sus trajes- dijo Cinna._

_-Listos- Cinna me ayudo a subir al carruaje._

_Empezó la música de apertura, los del distrito 1 aparecen y empieza el desfile…_

_Cuando aparecen los del distrito 11, Cinna aparece con una antorcha encendida._

_-Allá vamos- y antes de que reaccione prende fuego los trajes y salimos afuera._

_Empiezan los gritos y vítores de ¡Distrito 12! Y también empiezan a gritar nuestros nombres._

_La música alta, los vítores y la admiración me corren por las venas, y no puedo evitar emocionarme. Cinna me ha dado una gran ventaja, nadie me olvidará. Ni mi aspecto, ni mi nombre: Katniss, la chica en llamas._

_Los doce carros llenan el circuito del Círculo de la Ciudad. Todas las ventanas de los edificios que rodean el círculo están abarrotadas de los ciudadanos más prestigiosos del Capitolio. Nuestros caballos nos llevan justo hasta la mansión del presidente Snow, y allí nos paramos. La música termina con unas notas dramáticas._

_El presidente empieza el discurso pero a decir verdad no escucho palabra._

_Damos una última vuelta y entramos al centro de entrenamiento, Cinna y Portia nos ayudan a bajar del carruaje y Portia apaga el fuego que queda centellando en nuestros trajes con una especie de bote atomizador._

**Si ya se que es algo corto, pero estoy teniendo la costumbre de escribir En la mañana y yo soy la que se queda con mi hermano, y el idiota no ha dejado de molestarme, pero intentare subir dos capítulos mañana**

_**¿rewiev? =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: RECUERDOS: el centro de entrenamiento.

RECUERDO:

_Cuando entramos al edificio, Effie alaba nuestros trajes y nos dice que ha estado hablando muy bien de nosotros con todos sus conocidos(que según parece son muchos) y que a varios le hemos interesado, cuando dice eso no puedo evitar sentir un retorcijón en el estomago al pensar que en realidad mas de la mitad de estas personas( o tal vez todas) están solo interesados en ver como nos matamos con los otros tributos, pero callo mis pensamientos y solo pongo la sonrisa mas falsa que puedo y solo asiento._

_La habitación en la que me quedo es gigantesca, y voy al baño y me meto en la ducha, me parece muy divertida ya que tiene tantos botones que creo que me llevaría la vida apretarlos todos, al salir voy a tomar una toalla, pero la alfombra me seca con aire, Gis y yo nos tiramos en la gran cama y me quedo mirando el techo. Gis se remueve nervioso en la cama:_

_-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto incorporándome para mirarlo._

_-Estoy preocupado, no viste como los miraron los otros tributos, creo que solo faltaba que les pegaran en la espalda a ti y a Cory un cartel luminoso con "ENEMIGO" en la espalda- me explico._

_-Dudo que tengamos diferentes opciones- le digo._

_-Katniss es hora de cenar querida- dijo Effie golpeando con insistencia la puerta._

_De un salto me paro de la cama y Gis se vuelve a convertir en hurón, abro la puerta y voy con Effie al comedor._

_Cenamos en silencio, y cuando nos vamos a levantar Haymitch nos dice que nos reunamos con el mañana para que nos de nuestras "instrucciones"._

_Me duermo con la cabeza apoyada en el estomago de Gis que esta convertido en osezno._

_Cuando me despierto me meto en la ducha, y al salir voy al comedor con Gis en mis hombros, no se encuentra nadie pero ahí se encuentran los hombres y mujeres que estaban en la cena se encuentran ahí y les pregunto si me puedo servir yo misma mi desayuno y uno de ellos asiente silenciosamente._

_Me sirvo de todo es casi como estar en la estación pero aun mejor porque aquí no hay enfermeras diciéndome que puedo comer y que no, así que no detengo mis instintos y tomo de todo lo que me parece apetecible también un poco de chocolate caliente, nunca creí volverlo a ver, si nos portábamos bien durante todo el día las enfermeras nos daban una taza de chocolate, era tan delicioso y siempre que Flynn lo tomaba le dejaba un bigote._

_Cuando voy a la mitad entran Cory y Haymitch nos saludamos y los dos se empiezan a servir._

_-Bueno al asunto hay dos formas de entrenarlos juntos o separados, es así: si no quieren que su compañero sepa de alguna habilidad oculta que tengan, es una decisión importante así que piénsenlo- recuerdo lo que mi padre me dijo de solo decírselo a Haymitch nadie más, pero antes de poder responder Cory dice:_

_-Seria mejor que nos entrenaras por separado- dice._

_Haymitch me mira esperando mi respuesta y le digo:_

_-Si entrénanos por separado-_

_-Bien tienen que ir a vestirse, Katniss ve primero y yo hablare con Cory sobre su estrategia y cuando terminemos Cory tocara tu puerta para que vengas ¿OK?- nos dice mirándonos a ambos_

_-OK- le decimos al mismo tiempo, me levanto y me voy a mi habitación ahí se encuentra el traje que me dejo Cinna ayer en la noche:_ _pantalones negros ajustados, una túnica de manga larga color burdeos y zapatos de cuero. Me recojo el pelo en una trenza. Y me siento en la cama veo un tipo de control plateado encima de mi mesa de noche lo tomo y aprieto uno de los botones el paisaje negro que había en la pared cambia a una playa, después a un desierto, a un bosque, a una ciudad a altas horas de la noche, etc. Empiezo un juego con Gis el se convirtió en camaleón y empezaba a cambiar de color para confundirse con la escena de la pared._

_Pasa media hora y Cory llama a mi puerta, Gis se vuelve a convertir en hurón y voy al comedor._

_Allí se encuentra Haymitch en uno de los sillones tomándose una taza de café, me indica que me siente en un sillón enfrente del suyo:_

_-Bueno Preciosa, ¿cual es tu habilidad?- me pregunta._

_-Soy buena con el tiro al arco, mi padre me enseño a usarlo de pequeña y….- digo no sabiendo si decirle todo._

_-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta Haymitch._

_-Nadie sabrá lo que estamos hablando ¿solo tu y yo no?-_

_-Si solo nosotros ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasa?-_

_-Mi padre me dijo que lo mantuviera escondido que no se lo dijera a nadie porque me podría ayudar en la arena a ganar, sin embargo me dio permiso para decírtelo a ti- le digo._

_-¿Qué cosa?- _

_Gis se convierte rápidamente salta de mis hombros y se convierte en león, si no fuera por la situación me hubiera largado a reír, porque la cara que puso Haymitch no tenia precio. Prácticamente los ojos se le salían de las orbitas y casi deja caer el café._

_-¿Cómo?-_

_No puedo aguantar y le cuento todo, pero al decir todo digo TODO le cuento todo lo pasado en la estación incluso lo de Flynn y lo de mis ojos, pero evito decir de los Mellark porque no quiero meterlos en problemas al terminar Haymitch me dice:_

_-Bueno tengo que admitir que me sorprende mucho lo que te paso, y que estoy de acuerdo con tu padre mejor mantener en secreto lo de Gis eso te ayudara en la Arena y aléjate de las armas en el entrenamiento que los demás no vean lo buena que eres en cambio edúcate en técnicas de supervivencia eso es esencial- nos quedamos en silencio y escuchamos el sonido de los tacones de Effie venir hacia aquí- Suerte Preciosa- y entra Effie con Cory._

_-Vamos querida hay que ir al centro- me dice tomándome las manos y levantándome._

_En cuanto llegamos ya se encuentran todos, y la entrenadora jefe Átala nos pone en circulo y nos explica los lugares que se encuentran y nos da consejos sobre que hacer._

_En cuanto terminamos me dirijo a uno de los puestos de supervivencia como dijo Haymitch y me decidí por el de frutas comestibles, estoy ahí un buen rato con Nali la chica del 11 me parece dulce, y decido quedarme con ella, después vamos al de escalar y me sorprende lo rápida que es cuando yo voy recién en la mitad ella ya se encuentra en la cima de la pared, a la hora del almuerzo me siento junto a ella algo apartadas de los demás y nos entretenemos dándole nueces a Gis._

_Así paso el primer día, a la mañana siguiente hablo con Haymitch y el me dice que siga igual que no me haga notar y hago eso mismo, me quedo con Nali y vamos por los demás puestos nos entretenemos un buen rato en el de camuflaje y al final terminamos totalmente llenas de pintura._

_Y el último día nos dedicamos a aprender a hacer fuego y a encontrar agua, cada vez me cae mejor Nali y eso me preocupa creo que si hubiéramos sido del mismo distrito hubiésemos sido muy buenas amigas pero esa no es nuestra realidad somos tributos en los juegos del hambre y una de las dos terminaremos muertas a tal vez las dos no hay oportunidad así que este ultimo día me permito disfrutar de su compañía._

_Mañana será nuestra presentación con los vigilantes…._

_FIN RECUERDO_

…_.._

Me merezco un rewiev? Se que me he tardado mucho pero tal vez ya vieron la explicación que di en el primer capitulo de Es demasiado triste una traducción que he empezado y si no los dejo con la duda para que lo lean.

Adios Gente!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: RECUERDOS: la prueba ante los vigilantes.

RECUERDO:

_No he podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche estoy demasiado nerviosa. _

_Cuando ya son las nueve me levanto y voy a ducharme._

_Voy al comedor y comienzo a servirme, rato después llega Haymitch._

_-Hola preciosa, ¿Has podido dormir?- me pregunta sentándose y sirviéndose._

_-Solo un poco estoy nerviosa- le digo._

_-si ¿ya has pensado en que mostrarles?- me pregunta._

_-Tenia pensado hacer tiros con el arco- le digo debatiéndome sobre preguntarle o no pero al final lo hago- ¿crees que tengo que mostrarles lo que hace gis?-_

_-No, eso te daría el factor sorpresa en los juegos, si se los muestras ellos harían que cuando dieran la puntuación dieran el aviso de que gis sigue cambiando de forma y todos se enterarían- me explica._

_-OK, ¿y Cory?- le pregunto ya que casi son las 10 y el no ha aparecido._

_-durmiendo- me responde Haymitch._

_Poco rato después llega Effie y 10 minutos después Cory, a las 11 ya estamos listos y vamos con Effie al piso de entrenamiento._

_Nos quedamos todos en el comedor y me siento junto a Nali y nos entretenemos hasta que le toca ir con los vigilantes._

_En la sala solo quedamos Cory y yo poco tiempo después llaman a Cory y me quedo sola._

_Cuando me llaman siento en el estomago un retorcijón grande y entro en la sala de entrenamiento._

_Hay se encuentran todos los vigilantes viendo atentamente todos mis movimientos. Lentamente me dirijo a los arcos, tomo uno y un carjac y me acerco a las dianas._

_Estoy aproximadamente 10 minutos hasta que se me acaban todas las flechas y los vigilantes me miran anonados, algunos hasta con la boca abierta, no he errado ningún tiro y creo que los sorprendí, me dicen que puedo marcharme y me dirijo al elevador._

_Cuando llego al piso ahí están Haymitch, Effie, Cinna y Portia sentados en la sala conversando entre si._

_-¿Como te fue preciosa?- me pregunta Haymitch._

_-Algunos vigilantes se quedaron con la boca abierta, uno casi se traga una mosca- le digo._

_Todos hasta Effie se ríen y me dirijo a mi habitación me siento en la cama, me cambio y me pongo una camisa azul y unos pantalones de tela negros para cuando Effie me llama para que vallamos a cenar y ver las puntuaciones._

_Nos sentamos en la mesa y cuando terminamos vamos a sentarnos al sillón._

_Aparece Caesar Flickerman diciendo los puntuaciones cuando llega al once me sorprende que diga que Nali tuvo un 9 debe haber sido muy bueno lo que les mostro._

_Cuando llega el turno del 12 todo nos tensamos y miramos en silencio la pantalla._

_Aparece una foto de Cory y después un 8, felicitamos a Cory y después aparece una foto mía y después un 11._

_-¿Un 11? Felicidades preciosa- me dice Haymitch._

_Ahora lo único que falta es la entrevista…_

_FIN RECUERDO._

Hola gente!

Como están lamento no haber actualizado pero mi computador murió asi que tuve que volver a escribir los capítulos, espero que les haya gustado.

Besoossss


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: RECUERDOS: le entrevista.

RECUERDO

_Cuando me despierto, me acuerdo que Effie dijo que ella nos vendría a buscar para primero estar con Haymitch y después con ella._

_A si que me visto y me entretengo jugando con Gis hasta que siento unos golpes en mi puerta y la voz chillona de Effie diciendo:_

_-Espero que estes despierta hoy es un dia muy muy importante!- abro la puerta y Effie me sonríe:_

_-Que bueno que tu si estas despierta tarde como 10 minutos en despertar a tu compañero, pero vamos vamos tienes que desayunar- me dirijo con ella al comedor y nos sentamos a desayunar._

_-Cory esta con Haymitch, ahora tu estaras conmigo cuando terminen cambiaremos bien- me dice sonriendo._

_Cuando terminamos, nos dirigimos a mi habitación y Effie pasa 2 horas enseñándome como ser educada, los movimientos que hay que hacer, etc. Realmente solo aprendi la mitad de lo que me dijo._

_Despues voy con Haymitch el se queda mirándome apoyado en su sillón._

_-Mira preciosa vamos a hacer esto, probaremos distintos estilos, vamos a empezar con que te hagas la dulce que no mata ni a una mosca, yo te hare diferentes preguntas Ok?-_

_-Bien-_

_Asi pasamos otras dos horas hasta que Haymitch determina que me tengo que hacer la dulce que no mata a una mosca,_

_Y lo que resta del dia me la paso jugando con Gis y entramos a la azotea que esta llena de plantas y se ve casi todo el capitolio, pido comida para comer en mi habitación y me quedo dormida,_

_En la mañana aparece el equipo de preparación, termino con el pelo en una tomate muy extraño y al final llega Cinna con un vestido en sus manos, es rojo muy lindo y me llega hasta los tobillos, me hace ponerme unas ballerinas también rojas. Cinna le indica a Gis que se coloque a mi lado y que cuando estemos se ponga en mi regazo._

_-Bueno ¿Todo listo para la entrevista?- me pregunta._

_-Eso creo-_

_-No estes nerviosa, solo limítate a responder las preguntas- me dice- y si no puedes solo mírame a mi estare en las primeras filas has como que estas hablando conmigo OK- me dice._

_-Si-_

_Nos reunimos con el resto en el ascensor Cory se ve muy bien, y Haymitch y Effie también. Se abren las puertas y veo que los demás están en fila para subir al escenario._

_Lentamente salimos para sentarnos en nuestros asientos y aparece Caesar Flickerman este año tiene el pelo color morado y los parpados y los labios también._

_Las entrevistas duran tres minutos que cuando finalizan suena un zumbido, empiezan con la chica del distrito 1, después el chico y asi sucesivamente._

_Cuando me llaman siento que mi corazón va a explotar me paro y camino hacia el centro del escenario con gis a mi lado, me siento en la silla junto a Caesar y gis se vuelve a colocar en mi regazo._

_-Bueno Katniss debe haber sido genial el cambio ¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta del Capitolio?- me pregunta._

_Se dulce, se dulce, me repito y respondo:_

_-Lo amable que han sido todos los que he conocido- digo._

_- Bueno , como yo digo lo mejor es ser amable ¿no amigos?- pregunta al publico- bueno cuando apareciste en la ceremonia de inauguración casi me caigo de la silla- risas del publico-¿Qué te parecio el traje?-_

_Mas dulce, aun mas dulce me digo._

_-Me encanto, sinceramente era hermoso ni yo me creía lo que hacia y eso que lo tenia puesto- le digo sonriendo._

_-Claramente- dice Caesar- Esto es algo que siempre he querido saber ¿Cómo es tener un daimonion?- me pregunta y noto que todos prestan mas atención._

_-Es maravilloso, es como tener un amigo que siempre esta conmigo, nunca te sientes sola- le digo- pero también nunca hay privacidad- agrego haciendo que todos se rian._

_-Debe ser horrible- me dice – ahora hablemos de tu puntuación ONCE, danos una pista de lo que paso- _

_-Creo que fue algo que nunca han visto-_

_Miramos a los vigilantes y todos se ponen a asentir._

_-Detalles, detalles- me pide Caesar._

_-lo siento mis labios están sellados- le digo._

_-Bien entonces vayamos a…- suena el zumbido- ah bien fue un placer Katniss- me dice y me vuelvo a sentar. _

_Despues llaman a Cory y me vuelvo a sentar, creo que el enfoque de Cory era el del mastodonte, de verdad que le sale bien hasta a mi me da un poco de miedo._

_Cuando viene el himno todos nos levantamos y miramos al frente, después nos ponemos en fila y nos dirigimos a los ascensores._

_Cuando llego a la planta del 12 veo a Cory saliendo tambien saliendo del ascensor._

_-Te fue bien- me dice._

_-A ti también, hasta me diste miedo a mi- le digo tratando de aligerar el ambiente._

_Se rie y dice –bueno tu me enterneciste el corazón hasta a mi- me dice._

_Llegan todos y nos dirigimos a comer y no puedo evitar pensar en la conversación que tuve con Cory, el me cae bien y creo que hubiésemos sido amigos en otras circunstancias sin los juegos pero ya nunca lo sabremos._

_Terminamos vamos a ver la repetición de las entrevistas y cuando terminamos nos vamos a dormir._

_Mañana iríamos a la arena…_

_FIN RECUERDO_

_Hola gente espero que les haya gustado el capi y mis sinceros agradecimientos a los que leen la historia nos vemos la próxima semana!_

_Besosss_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: RECUERDOS: la primera noche.

RECUERDO:

_Al despertarme siento mi corazón estrujarse, hoy empezaría todo y siento que voy a vomitar, me siento y gis me dice:_

_-Hey, Tranquila no dejare que te pase nada-_

_-Lo se- le digo sonriéndole._

_Paso dos horas hasta que me visto y voy a desayunar a decir verdad casi no pude comer el estomago se me cerraba, lo que si me obligaba a tomar mucha agua no se cuando iba a ser la siguiente vez._

_Nos hacen subirnos a un transbordador y me sientan enfrente de Teya, me quedo mirándola debe tener unos 30 años, se ve que esta muy nerviosa no se que debe ser estar por segunda vez en esta tortura. Una mujer se para enfrente de mi y me hace alargar el brazo me inyecta una cosa y sigue con los demás._

_Me llevan a una sala donde se encuentra Cinna, el me abraza y me ayuda a ponerme la chaqueta, veo la chaqueta y encuentro el sinsajo de Flynn en la solapa, miro a Cinna y el pone un dedo entre sus labios._

_20 SEGUNDOS_

_Se escucha una voz artificial asi que Cinna me abraza y me dirijo a un tubo transparente en medio de la habitación_

_10 SEGUNDOS_

_El tubo se cierra y empieza a subirme._

_-¿lista?- me pregunta Gis._

_-Ni remotamente- _

_-Tranquila conseguiré ese arco para ti- me dice en el oído._

_De repente se ve una luz y veo que nos encontramos en las ruinas de una ciudad a mi lado izquierdo veo un bosque y un rio_

_60, 59, 58, 57, 56,55_

_Veo la Cornucopia y al lado de una caja veo un arco y un carjac_

_50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44_

_-Gis, ves el arco?- le susurro._

_-Si-_

_-Ve por el, tratare de agarrar una mochila correr hacia el bosque y me encontrare contigo ahí-_

_-Ok-_

_-te quiero-, _

_-yo también-_

_18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

_Suena un pitido y empiezo a correr, siento a Gis soltarse de mi hombro y lo veo transformarse, tomo una mochila verde y en el camino agarro otra morada, me doy cuenta que varios se distrajeron viendo a Gis y los profesionales aprovecharon para agarrarlos desprevenidos y matarlos._

_Me interno en el bosque y me quedo junto a un árbol, 2 minutos después veo a Gis con el arco y el carjac._

_-Bravo- le digo agarrando el arco._

_-Gracias- me dice cambiando a mono- ¿Qué encontraste?-_

_Abro las dos mochilas y me encuentro un paquete de galletas, fosforos, dos botellas con agua, un saco de dormir, un botiquín con: vendas, desinfectante, aspirinas y povidona. Y alambre._

_-Vamos ahí que seguir- le digo recogiendo las cosas y guardándolas, me cuelgo las dos mochilas, gis se convierte en una mariposa y empezamos a avanzar en línea recta. Despues de dos horas me encuentro con una pared de piedra veo hacia los dos lados y la veo seguir hasta que la pierdo de vista. Me subo a un árbol y me como dos galletas y tomo un trago de agua se empiezan a escuchar cañonazos… doce cañonazos, tomo el saco de dormir de la mochila y me envuelvo en el con gis a mi lado._

_Aparecen las fotos en la noche, los chicos del 3, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10 cayeron._

_Cory no lo hizo, Nali tampoco no se donde pueden estar pero espero que a salvo, con esos pensamientos caigo dormida._

_Esta primera noche no fue tan mala pero era solo el comienzo._

Hola Gente

Se que no he subido hace rato pero se me vinieron los exámenes encima pero ahora subiere todas las semanas y tal vez en medio de la semana también

Besooss


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: RECUERDOS: la alianza.

_RECUERDO:_

_Despierto y veo que ya es de dia, asi que recojo mis cosas, tomo un trago de agua y parto una galleta dándole la mitad a gis y yo me como la otra, bajo del árbol y empiezo a caminar buscando de esas plantas comestibles que vi el primer dia de entrenamiento con Nali. Consigo unas bayas asegurándome que no son nightlock, que son unas bayas negras que me había mostrado mi padre que te mataban enseguida, consigo cazar un conejo y sigo caminando con gis convertido en gato montes a mi lado._

_-¿Donde crees que este el rio? Necesitamos conseguir agua- le pregunto a Gis._

_-Dejame ver- se convierte en un colibrí y se eleva sobre los arboles, segundos después baja –Hay que seguir caminando derecho el rio llega hasta la pared esta rodeado-_

_-¿Estamos rodeados por la pared?- le pregunto._

_-Si, la ciudad también son solo unos cuantos edificios y la mayoría destruidos-_

_Despues de dos horas llegamos al rio, tomo un poco de agua y gis se tira al agua salpicándome._

_-Eres tonto- le digo tirándole agua con la mano._

_-Que oye hace calor tenme piedad tu no estas cubierta de pelo-_

_-Pues conviértete en unos de esos gatos lampiños-_

_-Estas loca, son muy feos yo soy demasiado genial para ser tan feo-_

_-No importa en que te conviertas ningún cuerpo es tan grande para ese ego tuyo- _

_-Me diste donde duele- _

_Sale del agua y lleno las botellas. De repente escucho un grito a mi derecha y un cañonazo._

_-Katniss están cerca vamos- me dice gis y corro con el hasta que encuentro un árbol y me subo en el. Escucho pisadas y veo a los chicos del 1, 2 y 4 caminar debajo del árbol en que estoy riéndose:_

_-Uno menos faltan 11- dice la chica del 1._

_Salen y me quedo en el árbol hasta que anochece. Aparece el mensaje del capitolio mostrando al chico que había caído era el del 8 me siento feliz de que no fuera Nali y tampoco Cory, decido quedarme a dormir ahí porque buscar otro árbol seria muy difícil, estoy por sacar el saco de dormir cuando escucho:_

_-Psst, Katniss- me volteo al árbol de al lado y veo a Nali._

_-¿Nali?- _

_-Baja del árbol- _

_-¿Por qué?-_

_Ella señala encima mio y veo un panal gigante. Me apresuro a bajar y llego al suelo._

_-Katniss- Nali me abraza- crei que habias sido tu al que mataron los profesionales-_

_-Tranquila- nos soltamos y nos sonreímos._

_-¿Alianza?- me dice dudando y ofreciéndome su mano._

_-Alianza- nos agarramos las manos y nos volvemos a abrazar._

_-Ven alejémonos del panal- me dice soltándome y dirigiéndome hacia el rio._

_-¿De que era el panal?- _

_-Ratrevispulas, en el 11 hay varios cerca de los huertos, es mejor que nos alejemos-_

_Terminamos subidas en un árbol y pongo el saco de dormir para que nos metamos las dos, Gis se convierte en huron y se acurruca a mi lado._

_-Katniss, ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Gis?- me dice Nali acariciándolo._

_-Tenia miedo, podrían haberme escuchado y haberlo contado y que el se pudiera transformar me daba una ventaja- le digo sincerándome._

_-¿Por qué el sigue cambiando? El daimonion del chico del 11 no lo hace-_

_-Rory ¿no?- le pregunto recordando al chico que había visto en la estación._

_-Si, su daimonion se termino convirtiendo en un perro- me dice- Katniss, tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero varias veces he visto que tus ojos cambian de color, se convierten en llamas- me dice Nali._

_-Te lo explicare mañana todo- le digo acomodándome contra el tronco._

_-Al final si eres la chica en llamas- me dice con burla._

_-Ya duérmete_

_FIN RECUERDO_

Hola Gente!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, amenzas, insultos, felicitaciones o lo que sea son aceptados.

Besososss


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: RECUERDOS: les agradezco.

_RECUERDO:_

_Despierto y veo a Nali durmiendo a mi lado, la sacudo levemente para que se despierte:_

_-Hey, Nali, Despierta tenemos que movernos- ella se estira levemente, y se incorpora, abro mi mochila y saco las botellas de agua y lo que queda de conejo, le doy una pata a Nali y me como la otra, saco una galleta y se la doy a gis._

_-¿Ahora me vas a explicar todo?- me dice Nali mirándome._

_Empiezo con la historia aun sabiendo que todas las personas de Panem están escuchándome, pero Nali no merece que le mienta, cuando termino Nali me abraza y me susurra un- lo lamento- en el oído._

_-Bueno tenemos que irnos, antes de que los Profesionales pasen por aquí- recojemos las cosas y bajamos del árbol._

_-¿Qué haremos ahora?-_

_-Evitar a los profesionales e intentar que no se nos acabe la comida-_

_4 dias después_

_-Katniss, ven sube- Nali me tiende su mano y nos metemos en un hueco que hay entre el bosque y la ciudad._

_-Vamos tienen que estar cerca ¡Ladronzuelas!- escucho a Dainis el chico del 1, en estos cuatro días han muerto Oryan el chico del 11, Samfira la chica del 4 y Bossie el chico del 2. Entre Nali y yo nos hemos hecho mas amigas que nunca._

_Ayer cuando murieron Samfira y Bossie cuando intentaron matar a Cory, los compañeros de distrito de ellos se volvieron peor estaban mas irritados que nunca. Ahora nos están buscando por que sacamos un par de manzanas, que ahora mismo nos estábamos comiendo._

_-Vamos parece que ya se fueron- Nali toma mi mano y salimos corriendo del hueco con Gis entre las dos empezamos a subir un árbol cuando escuchamos varios gritos:_

_-Miren a quien encontramos, Teya!- se escucha la voz socarrona de Donisha la chica del 1._

_-¿Que haremos contigo? Sobreviviente de los juegos pero no puedes enfrentarte a nosotros das lastima- dice burlándose Subhi el chico del 4._

_Despues se escuchan mas gritos y un cañonazo, vemos los arbustos moviéndose y vemos a Teya salir de ahí presionándose contra nuestro árbol._

_-¿Le ayudamos?- le pregunto a Nali._

_-Hagamoslo-_

_-Psst, Teya- le medio susurro y le medio grito, ella da un respingo y nos mira._

_-Sube a ese árbol se están acercando- le dice Nali señalando a un roble que teníamos enfrente. Ella nos mira y sube al árbol, segundos después apararece, Donisha junto a Jantel y Dainis:_

_-¿Dónde esta? Teya, no podras esconderte para siempre, pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Subhi-_

_Esperamos unos minutos hasta que ya no se mueven los arbustos por los que se fueron._

_-Les agradezco, niñas- nos dice Teya bajando del árbol._

_Nos establecemos en el árbol y cuando oscurece aparece la foto de Subhi, en el cielo. Ya solo quedamos 7 en la arena._

_FIN RECUERDO_

Hola Gente!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi y nos vemos la próxima semana.

Amenazas, Insultos, Felicitaciones o lo que sea son aceptados

Besosososos


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: RECUERDOS: fuiste una gran amiga y el ganador de los 70° juegos del hambre.

RECUERDO:

_Ya han pasado dos días desde que le salvamos la vida a Teya y solo había muerto una persona Jantel la chica del 2._

_Ya sabia que había demasiada tranquilidad y que pronto los vigilantes tirarían algún monstruo para entretener a la audiencia._

_Nali y yo íbamos caminando por el bosque cuando de repente escuchamos un rugido y gritos empezaos a correr y llegamos hasta la ciudad en ruinas subimos al único edificio que se veía estable. Vimos a Teya corriendo hacia donde estábamos seguida por unos tres animales que parecían pumas, eran mutos, pero no alcanzo a llegar uno de ellos la agarro por detrás y la mordió, Nali y yo cerramos los ojos 2 minutos después sonó el cañonazo. _

_-Katniss, Nali ¡Corran!- era Gis voltee y vi que Dainis lo tenia agarrado de la cola._

_-¡Suéltalo!- le grite y tense el arco dispuesta a dispararle, cuando el le apretó el pecho y me vino la misma sensación de que me estuvieran estrujando el corazón, me quede inmóvil y Nali tomo un ladrillo y se lo lanzo dándole en el hombro, el soltó a Gis y pude volver a respirar._

_-¡Chiquillas estúpidas! ¡Nos las pagaran!- Dainis se lanzo sobre Nali, y Donisha sobre mi, alcance a tensar el arco y le dispare directo en la frente, un cañonazo._

_-¡Katniss!- voltee y vi a Dainis que tenia a Nali acorralada contra la pared ahorcándola con las manos._

_-¡Aléjate de ella!- corrí hacia ellos y lo agarre del cuello golpeándolo con un ladrillo en la cabeza, soltó a Nali y se llevo la mano a la cabeza que estaba llena de sangre por el golpe._

_Esta vez se abalanzo sobre mi y me agarro del cuello, llevándome hasta la orilla donde los mutos empezaron a saltar intentando agarrar mis piernas donde Dainis me tenia colgada del cuello._

_-¡No!- Nali se abalanzo sobre el y lo derribo, el se arrastro hacia el cadáver de Donisha que aun tenia mi flecha clavado en el cráneo tironeo de ella hasta que la arranco, se levanto y me arrojo sobre una pared, golpeándome la cabeza, Agarro a Nali del cuello y le clavo la flecha en el pecho._

_-¡Nali!- grite, cargue una flecha y dispare dándole en el cráneo a Dainis. Sonó un cañonazo, corrí hacia Nali le salía sangre de la boca._

_-Kat… Katniss- dijo tosiendo._

_-No por favor tu no- dije sollozando._

_-Fuiste una gran amiga, tu ganaras lo sé- me dijo y lentamente cerro los ojos._

_-Nali, Nali no por favor ¡No!- las lagrimas salían de mis ojos._

_Sonó el cañonazo._

_-Katniss- escuche a Gis susurrarme al oído._

_-¿Qué?- me levante y baje de la pared._

_-Solo quedan tú y Cory en la arena-_

_-Hay que irnos-_

_Corrí hasta el rio y tome agua._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?—_

_-No lo se-_

_-¡Katniss detrás de ti!- voltee y sentí un cuchillo traspasarme el estomago._

_Sentí mi cuerpo chocar contra la pared que daba con el rio, vi a Cory enfrente mío._

_-Lo siento- dijo y saco otro cuchillo. _

_Busque con mis manos algo con que defenderme y encontré una roca grande._

_-Lo siento yo- el me miro confundido pero no le di tiempo a decir nada golpee con todas mis fuerzas su cabeza con la roca. El callo al suelo, sentí como salía mas sangre de mi estomago. Me arranque el cuchillo del estomago._

_-De verdad lo siento Cory- lo golpee de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que escuche el cañonazo. _

_-¡Damas y Caballeros les presento a la ganadora de los 70° juegos del hambre!-_

_FIN RECUERDO_

_._

_._

_._

Hola Gente!

Ya casi se terminan los recuerdos quedan unos 4 mas o menos y empiezo con la historia en si.

Lo que sea que tengan pensado decirme es aceptado

Besosossosos


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: RECUERDOS: La ceremonia de coronación.

RECUERDO:

_Despierto sobresaltada y miro a mi alrededor estoy en una especie de sala de hospital._

_-Gis- _

_-Aquí estoy-_

_-¿Todo fue real?_

_-Si_

_La puerta se abre y entra Haymitch por ella:_

_-Que bueno que ya despertaste preciosa-_

_-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?_

_-1 semana, estuviste inconsciente la mayoría del tiempo-_

_Nos quedamos callados durante unos minutos hasta que rompo el silencio preguntando mi duda más grande en este momento:_

_-¿Y ahora que?-_

_-Te traerán la comida en unos minutos y cuando termines vendrán Cinna y el equipo de preparación para arreglarte-_

_-¿Arreglarme para que?_

_-Para la ceremonia de presentación del vencedor, te entrevistaran y después te darán la corona-_

_-Ok-_

_-¿Haymitch?_

_-¿Qué pasa preciosa?_

_-¿Cuando dejas de sentirte culpable?-_

_-No lo se, yo aun lo siento- el sale de la habitación y segundos después entra un Avox con la comida en una bandeja._

_-Gracias- empiezo a comer aunque me cuesta pasar la comida por la garganta, Nali y Cory, la culpa me carcome viva._

_-Tuve que haber hecho algo- le digo a Gis cuando termino._

_-¿Como que? Negarte a matar, a sobrevivir, Kat eso no lo hubiesen permitido jamás, y si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes nosotros no estaríamos aquí pero si otra persona sintiendo la misma culpa-_

_-Tienes razón- las lagrimas salen silenciosas por mi cara, pero cuando siento la puerta abrirse me las seco rápidamente y le entrego la bandeja al Avox._

_-¿Cómo podre mirar a la familia de Cory a la cara? Yo asesine a su hijo- _

_-No lo se-_

_Minutos después entran Venia, Flavius y Octavia, los tres me abrazan y me dirigen a un baño donde empiezan con su trabajo y su habitual parloteo, antes escuchaba algo de lo que decían pero ahora estoy segura que hablan de los juegos y no estoy preparada para oír sobre eso. Cuando terminan se van y entra Cinna a la habitación:_

_-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta empezando a trabajar con mi pelo._

_-Culpable- respondo con un susurro._

_-No te culpo- _

_Hace una trenza en la parte superior de mi cabeza dejando el pelo sobrante caer por mi espalda._

_Sale de la habitación y segundos después vuelve a entrar con un vestido largo y de color blanco me lo pongo y me entrega unas sandalias. Cinna saca el Sinsajo de Flynn y lo prendió al vestido_

_-¿De que forma tiene que estar Gis?- le pregunto en un susurro y añadiendo mas culpa por no haberle contado el secreto._

_-Como el quiera estar-_

_Gis se transforma en una mariposa azul y se posa sobre mi hombro._

_-Lamento no haberte dicho- le digo a Cinna._

_-Hey, ese secreto te mantuvo con vida no tienes por que lamentarlo-_

_El me abraza y le devuelvo el abrazo, y de alguna forma pienso que hice un amigo aquí, bueno un amigo que aun esta vivo._

_Sigo a Cinna saliendo de la habitación y el me dirige hasta donde esta Haymitch._

_-¿Vamos?- pregunta tendiéndome el brazo._

_Sujeto su brazo con mi mano y el me lleva a la parte de abajo de lo que creo es un escenario, llegamos hasta una plataforma._

_-Presentaran a todo el equipo primero y entrevistaran cuando terminen te van a subir a ti para entrevistarte también-_

_-De acuerdo-_

_-Suerte-_

_El sale y quedo sola subida en la plataforma._

_-¿Estas lista?- me pregunta Gis al oído._

_-Ni remotamente-_

_Empiezo a escuchar aplausos y voces que vienes desde arriba, esta empezando la presentación. _

_Escucho como llaman al equipo de preparación, a Cinna, a Effie y a Haymitch, pero mi mente esta desconectada de mis sentidos así que escucho muy pocas palabras de las entrevistas, hasta que me llaman:_

_-¡Damas y Caballeros, aquí esta la ganadora de los Septuagésimos Juegos Del Hambre aquí esta La Chica en Llamas: Katniss Everdeen!_

_Se escuchan aplausos y gritos emocionados, la plataforma sobre la que estoy parada empieza a subirme, el techo se abre y los reflectores enfocan directamente mi cara:_

_-Sonríe- Gis me susurra en el oído, le hago caso y esbozo mi mejor sonrisa._

_Alguien toma mi mano es Caesar, el me dirige hasta unos sillones individuales me siento en uno de ellos y el se sienta a mi lado en el otro._

_-Bueno, Katniss, ¡Que alegría verte aquí! ¡Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte pero primero veamos el resumen de los juegos!-_

_Mi estomago se aprieta, el resumen se me había olvidado el resumen que hacen de los momentos del ganador en los juegos, tendría que ver como Nali moría y como mataba a Cory._

_Las pantallas gigantes que están pegadas a todas las paredes del lugar se encienden. Empiezan con la cuenta regresiva, abajo hay un pequeño cuadrado que muestra mi cara, me están grabando, mostraran mis reacciones._

_Me esfuerzo en poner cara de Póker, veo en la pantalla la primera noche, cuando me encuentro con Nali, cuando escapamos de los profesionales, cuando llegan los mutos, la muerta de Nali y el momento final de los juegos: me veo a mi matando a Cory con la piedra._

_Con muchos esfuerzos logro mantener la cara de póker todo el video y las pantallas se apagan._

_-Bien, empecemos con las preguntas: la primera y creo que todos se están preguntando esto ¿Cómo era tu relación con la pequeña del distrito 11 Nali?_

_-Nali y yo nos llevamos bien desde el entrenamiento, ella era una muy buena persona y no se merecía morir, pero lo único que pude hacer fue hacer realidad lo último que dijo, gane los juegos y lo hice por ella-_

_Se escuchan muchos aplausos y algunas personas diciendo "Que tierno" o "eso es amistad verdadera"._

_-Si que cumpliste, bueno y ¿Cómo era tu relación con Cory el chico de tu distrito?-_

_-La verdad, antes de los juegos nunca habíamos hablado, pero en los días que estuvimos en el capitolio pude ver que el era una buena persona: noble y de buen corazón. Me hubiese gustado que en otras circunstancias hubiésemos llegado a ser amigos-_

_-Bien creo que esta es la última pregunta: Todos vimos como le contaste a Nali lo que paso en "La estación" ¿A más niños les hicieron lo mismo que a ti con Gis?_

_-No, cerraron la estación al día después de que me hicieran la transición-_

_-Bueno creo que es todo, ¡Damas y Caballeros, Katniss Everdeen!_

_Se escuchan más aplausos y Caesar me dirige a una clase de trono dorado que esta en medio de la habitación, no lo había visto antes así que debieron de haberlo subido con una plataforma, me siento en el. Y entra el presidente Snow con dos Avox atrás llevando una caja de cristal con una corona de oro dentro._

_Me levanto de mi asiento y Snow toma la corona de la caja, lentamente la pone sobre mi cabeza._

_-Felicidades- siento su aliento cuando habla huele a sangre. Me estremezco ligeramente pero parece que Snow no lo nota._

_Se escuchan mas aplausos y Haymitch aparece a mi lado y me dirige fuera del escenario_

_FIN RECUERDO_

Hola Gente!

Acabo de volver de mis vacas y aquí les traigo el capi espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Besoososos


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: RECUERDOS: La vuelta al Distrito 12.

_RECUERDO:_

_Salimos y me subo con Haymitch, Effie y Cinna en un auto del Capitolio._

_El auto para en la estación de tren y bajamos donde nos reciben mas fotógrafos._

_Subo al tren rápidamente y me dejo caer en uno de los sofás._

_-Querida, ¡estuviste fantástica! –me dice Effie._

_Durante estas semanas e llegado a creer que Effie vive en un mundo irreal, pero después de todo fue criada en el Capitolio y no puedo culparla._

_El tren empieza a moverse y siento un nudo de nervios empezar a formarse en mi estomago. _

_Me disculpo y salgo del vagón, sigo caminando hasta que llego al último, tiene una especie de jardín y se ve el paisaje._

_Me siento en una de las sillas que hay alrededor de una mesa llena de comida._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer Gis? –pregunto aguantándome las ganas de encerrarme en una habitación y negarme a salir por el resto de mi vida._

_-Sonreír y actuar como si estuvieras realmente feliz –me dice convirtiéndose en un gato montes y tirándose al piso donde dan unos rayos de sol._

_-Que difícil –le respondo._

_-Lo más difícil pasara cuando Snow te llame, como lo hizo con Haymitch-_

_-Esos son rumores Gis-_

_-Tu has presenciado como se comporta Snow ¿de verdad crees que son rumores? –_

_Pienso en lo que dice Gis, ¿Qué pasara cuando me llamen? ¿Qué me pedirán hacer? ¿Qué pasa si me niego? ¿Harán lo mismo que con Haymitch?_

_En el distrito la mayoría de la gente sabe la verdadera razón por la que Haymitch es un alcohólico o bueno es la mas realista: Se rumora que después de ganar los juegos, Snow llamo a Haymitch para que fuera al Capitolio y le pidió que hiciera algo, el se negó, y días después hubo un gran accidente en la mina donde murieron varias personas entre ellos: los padres y la novia de Haymitch. Se dice que después de eso, Haymitch desaparecía varios días del mes, iba al Capitolio a hacer quien sabe que cosa. El se ahoga en al alcohol para olvidar._

_Eso se dice, pero yo he visto a Snow, un hombre que mata a adolescentes cada año, demás que es capaz de mandar a matar si alguien no hace lo que quiere._

_Después de lo que me parecen horas, Cinna aparece para llevarme a cenar, cenamos en silencio y después Cinna me dirige a una habitación, se encuentra al lado de la de Haymitch, supongo que esta será mi habitación ahora._

_La habitación es bastante parecida a la otra que tenia pero esta tiene una televisión y unos sofás con una mesa de centro._

_Busco en los cajones y encuentro un pijama, raramente siempre parecen conocer mi talla de ropa, me saco la corona y la dejo dentro del cajón, no quiero verla. Me pongo el pijama y me acuesto en la cama con Gis convertido en osezno a mi lado. Lentamente caigo dormida._

_Sueño:_

_Estoy corriendo y reconozco el bosque de los juegos, tropiezo con una piedra y caigo en un agujero, veo una silueta recostada en el suelo, me acerco: Es Nali, muerta, pero de repente se levante y me dice:_

_-Es tu culpa que yo este muerta –_

_-No, no fue mi culpa –susurro._

_Detrás de ella aparece otra persona: Cory._

_-Tú me mataste Katniss-_

_Después aparecen Dainis, Teya, Donisha:_

_-Tú nos mataste Katniss-_

_Y al final aparece Flynn:_

_-¿Por qué no me ayudaste Katniss? ¿Por qué dejaste que muriera?-_

_-¡No fue mi culpa, no tenia opción!- les grite._

_-¡Asesina!_

_Fin Sueño_

_Despierto sobresaltada y siento mi cara húmeda paso mi mano: son lagrimas, miro la ventana esta amaneciendo._

_-¿Kat? –pregunta Gis, por lo visto el no tuvo pesadillas._

_-Estoy bien, vuelve a dormir-_

_-¿Segura?_

_-Si duerme Gis, tranquilo estoy bien- le miento, pero como esta tan adormilado no lo nota._

_Me siento y busco algo con que entretenerme, encuentro el control de la televisión, la prendo, parece que están dando una película: Se ve un bosque y se escuchan pasos creo, aparecen dos niñas: Nali y yo. Cambio rápidamente de canal, estaban repitiendo los juegos de nuevo. Termino encontrando una película con la que me entretengo hasta que tocan a mi puerta._

_Gis se despierta con el ruido y me dirijo a abrir seguida por el:_

_Es Cinna._

_-Katniss en una hora llegaremos al Distrito 12 tengo que prepararte- me dice suavemente._

_Suspiro y asiento, abriendo la puerta._

_-Me voy a duchar- le digo y entro al baño._

_Odio ser cortante con Cinna, pero tengo los nervios hasta el tope. Me meto bajo la ducha y me baño rápidamente._

_Salgo vestida con una bata que había en el baño, Cinna se encuentra sentado en el sofá mirando televisión._

_-¿Lista?_

_-Si_

_Me hace sentarme y empieza a cepillar mi pelo, no le hace nada, simplemente lo deja suelto._

_Saca un vestido del armario: es lila de tirantes con encaje en los bordes y me llega por debajo de las rodillas._

_Me lo pongo y Cinna me entrega unas ballerinas blancas._

_Le prende al vestido el Sinsajo._

_Gis se transforma en un picaflor y empieza a revolotear a mi alrededor._

_Entramos al vagón comedor, Effie y Haymitch ya se encuentran ahí._

_Me siento y cierro mis ojos._

_Después de 10 minutos, Haymitch me habla._

_-Ya estamos llegando preciosa-_

_Abro mis ojos y me levanto me paro junto a el y miro por la ventana._

_El tren comienza a hacerse mas lento hasta que se detiene en la destartalada estación del Distrito._

_Me despido de Cinna con un abrazo y Haymitch me ofrece su brazo me sujeto a el con mas fuerza de lo necesario. El nudo en mi estomago se tensa mas._

_Salimos del tren y subimos al auto junto a Effie que nos lleva a la plaza central, alcanzo a deslumbrar un poco, todo el distrito se encuentra ahí._

_El auto se estaciona detrás del escenario que instalaron, se abre la puerta y tomo aire antes de salir del auto._

_Salgo y se empiezan a sentir aplausos y gritos de ¿felicidad?_

_Subo los escalones junto a Haymitch y Effie y veo: De verdad todo el distrito se encuentra ahí, y miro sus caras, todos parecen felices._

_-Sonríe Kat –me susurra Gis._

_Esbozo mi mejor sonrisa y Haymitch toma mi mano y la levanta en señal de victoria, aplauden mas fuerte y entonces veo a las personas mas importantes en mi vida: Mi padre, con Prim en los hombros y mi madre junto a el. Los tres aplaudiendo y me miran con sonrisas de felicidad. _

_Empiezo a sonreír de verdad ante lo que veo._

_FIN RECUERDO_

_._

_._

_._

Hola Gente!

Espero que les hay gustado el capi, espero comentarios :3 Es broma, con que la lean soy feliz

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Besososos


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: RECUERDOS: El distrito 12.

_Recuerdo:_

_-¡Katniss! –siento los brazos de Prim rodearme –sabia que ganarías, lo sabia –_

_-Te extrañe patito –le susurre levantándola del suelo._

_Mi padre me abrazo junto a mi madre:_

_-Felicidades –_

_4 meses después_

_Nos mudamos a la aldea de los vencedores, mi madre ya tenia 7 meses de embarazo se dedico a seguir haciendo de enfermera para la gente de la Veta, gracias al dinero que me mandaban podíamos comprar todas las medicinas necesarias. _

_Mi padre siguió trabajando en la mina, pero el poco dinero que ganaba se lo daba a un amigo de el: Tes Hawthorne, tuvo que insistirle bastante a decir verdad._

_Las pesadillas continuaron, peor que nunca, la mayoría de las veces mi padre tenia que dormir conmigo._

_Haymitch me ayudaba, bueno cuando estaba sobrio lo hacia, la mayoría de los días iba a su casa a ver que siguiera respirando, le llevaba comida y hacia algo de aseo._

_Hoy igual que siempre acompañe a Prim hasta la escuela, estaba a obligada a vestir bastante elegante, ya que la mayoría de la ropa que había era así, lo detestaba con todo el alma, gis se encontraba a nuestro lado como un perrito, varias personas nos miraban con interés, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, no había visto a los padres de Cory, y mi padre se encargaba de ir a la carnicería, a decir verdad, no creo poder soportar verlos._

_Deje a Prim en su clase pase enfrente de mi antiguo salón de clases, Madge Undersee me saludo mientras pasaba le devolví el saludo, Madge era la única niña de la clase con la que hablaba antes de los juegos. Varios me miraron, las chicas me miraban extraño, enojadas._

_Salí de la escuela y fui a comprar algo de comer para Haymitch, no entiendo como sobrevivió tantos años._

_Entre en la panadería, el Sr Mellark se encontraba atendiendo, bueno, por lo menos no era su esposa, esa mujer me miraba con odio cada vez que entraba en la panadería con ella a cargo._

_El Sr Mellark era diferente era bastante agradable conmigo._

_Saque algunas barras de pan y las puse dentro de la bolsa._

_-Buenos Días Sr. Mellark- lo salude mientras ponía el pan para que lo pesara._

_-Buenos Días Katniss, oye tu madre compro pan ayer ¿sabes? –me dijo._

_-Oh no es para mi es para Haymitch tiene que comer algo –le respondo sacando el monedero._

_-Ah con razón –me dijo sonriendo._

_Le pague el pan y también unos pastelillos para Prim._

_-Adiós Katniss –se despidió el Sr Mellark mientras salía._

_-Adiós Sr -le respondí y Salí de la tienda._

_Llegue hasta la aldea de los vencedores, 12 casas: 6 del lado izquierdo y 6 del lado derecho la casa de Haymitch era la primera en la hilera derecha y la nuestra la segunda. _

_Entre en la casa y el olor me invadió, 2 días sin ir y ya tenia la casa como un chiquero._

_-Haymitch- llame pero nadie me respondió en vez de eso escuche ronquidos viniendo de la cocina._

_Abrí las ventanas del piso de abajo y recogí unas cuantas botellas de licor que estaban desparramadas en el suelo._

_Entre en la cocina y deje la bolsa con pan en la mesa, abrí la ventana y tire a la basura las botellas que me había encontrado._

_Haymitch se encontraba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, le quite el cuchillo de su mano y lo removí aguantando la respiración, tendría que mandarlo a ducharse de inmediato._

_-¿Quién eres? –dijo con voz ronca cuando conseguí que despertara._

_-Soy Katniss –le dije –ándate a bañar estas asqueroso._

_-Mandona –dijo y se levanto bostezando._

_-Apúrate y no me interesa que tengas resaca –le dije y busque los utensilios de limpieza._

_Empecé a limpiar la cocina y a fregar el piso, termine rápidamente y fui a la sala para sacar la ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo. La puse en la lavadora y Haymitch bajo ya duchado y con ropa limpia._

_-Come algo –le dije tomando mi abrigo para salir._

_-Espera preciosa tengo que hablar contigo –me dijo Haymitch antes de que saliera._

_-¿De que quieres hablar? _

_-la gira de la victoria empezara dentro de 1 mes –_

_FIN RECUERDO_

_._

_._

_._

Hola Gente!

Espero les haya gustado el capi, y espero opiniones también :3

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Besoososos


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: RECUERDOS: ANTES DE LA GIRA DE LA VICTORIA.

_RECUERDO:_

_-¿Qué? –lo había olvidado por completo._

_-Ya me escuchaste, La gira comenzara dentro de un mes, el día anterior al comienzo vendrán Cinna y los demás a prepararte para las cámaras, preciosa –refunfuña Haymitch –Y no me mires así que créeme que lo ultimo que quiero hacer es estar de viaje por los distritos, en banquetes y discursos, y sobre todo no quiero tener que escuchar todos los días: "Hoy es un día muy, muy importante" –dijo intentando imitar la voz de Effie._

_Me reí, pero ese momento de felicidad se fue de inmediato -¿Crees que el Presidente me llame al igual que a ti? –le pregunte._

_-Es bastante probable, pero eres una niña, Katniss, el público te adora, y sobre todo a tu familia, dudo que Snow pueda sobornarte con eso –dijo._

_Asentí: -Bien creo que es todo, intenta mantener la casa unos minutos limpia –dije y Salí de la casa, en este momento, necesitaba estar sola con Gis._

_-No se que hare –le confesé a Gis después de llegar al bosque pasando por debajo de la valla._

_-Yo tampoco, habrá que hacer lo que nos digan –_

_1 MES DESPUES._

_-Hola Chica en llamas –me saludo Cinna abrazándome._

_-Hola Cinna –dije correspondiéndole al abrazo, lo había extrañado._

_-Bien ¿no vas a presentarme a tu familia? –pregunto Cinna soltándome._

_-Claro, Cinna ellos son mis padres y mi hermana Prim –le dije señalando a cada uno mientras los mencionaba –El es Cinna, mi estilista –_

_Mi padre y Cinna se saludaron con un apretón de manos, mi madre y Prim lo saludaron más alegremente._

_-Hija ¿Por qué no le muestras un poco el distrito a Cinna? –me sugirió mi madre._

_-Seria un placer, el equipo aun viene en el próximo tren así que tenemos unas… 3 horas –dijo Cinna mirándome –claramente, si tu quieres ir –_

_-Vamos –dije sonriendo y tomando mi abrigo._

_Era extraño estar en este contexto con Cinna, habíamos hablado por teléfono repetidas veces a lo largo de estos meses y nuestra relación ya era de hermanos. Yo le contaba acerca de Prim y el embarazo de mi madre, mientras que el de los diseños que tenia preparados y de su novia Portia que, según Cinna, podría postular dentro de unos años a estilista de los juegos._

_Le mostré las tiendas, y la plaza, aun no se encontraban los camarógrafos, ya que llegarían junto al equipo de preparación en el tren._

_Nos la pasamos conversando hasta que advertimos que el tiempo se nos había ido de las manos y tuvimos que ir a la estación donde ya se encontraba llegando el tren._

_-¡Katniss! –dijeron Venia, Flavius y Octavia bajando del tren. Me abrazaron, cortándome la respiración. No entiendo como tienen tanta fuerza._

_-Ho… Hola –dije intentando volver a respirar normalmente._

_-Bueno, tenemos que comenzar si queremos que Katniss este lista para mañana –dijo Cinna tomando su actitud profesional._

_Fuimos hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores, presente rápidamente a mi familia ya que Flavius y Octavia ya estaban urgiéndome para que subiera._

_Me metieron, casi a la fuerza, en el baño y empezaron con la hora de "torturemos a Katniss"_

_Después de unos minutos en silencio, empezaron con su habitual parloteo: "Fuiste a la fiesta de Tamar…" "Ya veras la ultima ropa que me compre, es la moda…" Mareaban._

_Cuando terminaron se despidieron y me dejaron dormir._

_Pero la cosa es que… no podía, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder cerrar los ojos._

_-¿Qué pasara en el Distrito 11? –le pregunte a Gis -¿Vere a la familia de Nali? –_

_-Seguramente, pero ahora no tienes que preocuparte por eso –_

_-¿Cómo que no? ¿Cómo si quiera podre mirarlos, hablar o presentarme? Es mi culpa que su hija este muerta –_

_-No digas eso, no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de Dainis, no tuya –_

_-Se siente como si fuera mi culpa –dije y me voltee. Caí dormida casi al instante._

_._

_._

_._

Hola Gente!

IM COME BACK… después de no se cuanto tiempo, de verdad lo lamento.

Subiré los martes en esta historia, se que no es mucho pero tengo demasiadas historias, y no quiero decepcionar a nadie, así que todos tendrán su capitulo semanal. Tal vez, solo tal vez pueda subir un segundo capitulo en la semana, pero no es muy probable.

Bye


End file.
